Lady Crescent
Lady Crescent is a character in Love Nikki. She was an advocate, especially for children and education. She was also the wife of Schiller and the mother of Kimi.Dreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle#White Blossom Vows Bio Appearance Lady Crescent had floor-length, soft blonde hair and tender lilac eyes. After falling ill, Crescent became very thin and frail. Personality Crescent was a caring and thoughtful woman, and she always took the needs of others into account. She wanted to protect children around Apple Federal, but was sad that she could not help everybody. History Crescent studied together with a girl named Xinglin, who always protected her even when they were students. The two formed a close bond because of this time together which lasted through their adult life. Crescent met her husband Schiller and fell in love with him. During their adult life, they traveled around Apple Federation together, witnessing both the good and bad parts of the country. Crescent's time spent seeing all of the sadness in the world inspired her to help people.White Blossom Schiller designed the White Blossom for Lady Crescent and presented it to her in Welton's City Square in a romantic gesture, and all of the lights in the city went out so that the dress glowed.17-2 Eris' Kiss Year 662 In or around this year, Crescent's daughter Kimi was born. Crescent thought of her as a "quiet white dumpling" when she was first born, and the mother and daughter soon formed a close bond. Crescent told her the story of Caelum et Ocean, which is about a mermaid and a bird, and it became Kimi's favorite. For the next few years, she and Schiller raised her together and taught her to be independent. Together as a family, they went every year to the Children's House in Welton, spending Christmas there volunteering. Crescent also helped Kimi modify a design one afternoon. Year 668 Crescent fell ill during this year with what most people assumed to be a common cold, but it turned out to be an incurable, lethal virus that even the doctors of Welton did not know how to treat. Researchers from the Rousse Group stole a blood sample from Crescent and used it to develop a cure, then brought it to Schiller at the Apple Apparel Group building. They openly negotiated with Schiller, telling him that they would like the Eris' Kiss in return for the cure that would save his wife. Crescent continued to get sicker and sicker, and even started to have nightmares. She fell into a deep sleep and did not wake up for a long time. Though she had many people who supported her, Schiller despaired that he would not be able to save her without the cure. Lin, Crescent's best friend from childhood who was now a researcher from the Rousse Institute, offered to steal the medicine from the group for Crescent. However, she was ultimately unsuccessful and found herself subjected to a smear campaign and jail. Schiller had to face the fact that without giving up Eris' Kiss, he would be unable to save Crescent, so he took it from the dress and began to take it to the Rousse Group. Right as he was about to do so, Crescent awoke and called her husband from the hospital. She wanted to wear the White Blossom once more. He brought the dress and the diamond back to Crescent and she wore his design once more, though she was so thin it no longer fit. With both the White Blossom and Eris' Kiss, they went to City Square in Welton one last time, and afterwards they replaced the dress in the vault. Crescent was gifted a new medicine by the chairman of the Mercury Group that was smuggled from the North Kingdom. However, it had a fifty percent chance of killing her instead of killing the virus. Filled with a strong desire to live and see her family grow old, she took the pill and fell into a deep sleep. She passed away three days later. Before she died, Kimi made a promise to her that she would protect Schiller for Crescent, and Crescent genuinely believed in Kimi's ability to do so.Dreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle#White Blossom Vows Relationships Schiller Crescent and Schiller were married, and deeply in love during their time together. Their love was considered a lifelong love, and in City Square they had a plaque installed with the phrase 'Love; From a Moment to a Lifetime' and their names. Crescent thought of Schiller as somebody who changed her life entirely and brought her to a "bigger world". She valued the White Blossom that Schiller had designed for her a great deal, and one of the last things she did before dying was ask to wear the dress one last time. Kimi Crescent and Kimi had a strong bond, and Crescent cared a great deal about Kimi and wanted to see her grow. She felt lucky to have Kimi, but felt that she couldn't love her too much because Kimi needed to be strong even without her mother there. In turn, Kimi was influenced by her mother's actions in her early life and saw her as a role model, which led her to help children.Silver Moon Night Xinglin Lin was Crescent's best friend. She worked as a researcher at the Rousse Institute, but turned her back on them in order to steal the medicine that would save Crescent that they were using to blackmail Schiller. However, these events landed her in jail. Gallery BNW Kimi and Crescent 1.png|Crescent and Kimi in the Brave New World event BNW Kimi and Crescent 2.png|Crescent and Kimi in the Brave New World event References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Apple Federal Category:Love Nikki Characters